Appliances are utilized in a variety of settings and for a variety of purposes. Many such appliances generate heat for various purposes, such for cooking purposes (i.e. range appliances, microwave appliances, toasters, toaster ovens, etc.), washing purposes (dishwashers, dryers, etc.).
For example, range appliances are frequently utilized in a variety of settings to cook food items. During operation of a range appliance, relatively high temperatures can be generated, for example, in the cooking chamber or on the cooktop of the range appliance. In many cases, the high temperatures generated by the range appliance can cause smoke or other exhaust fumes to emanate from the range appliance. Microwave appliances are similarly utilized in a variety of settings to cook food items, and relative high temperature can be generated within the interior of the microwave appliance.
In many cases, consumers may desire to hide or disguise certain appliances, in particular when the appliances are not being utilized. Such hiding or disguising may, for example, involve utilization of a cabinet to house the appliance. The consumer may open the door(s) of the cabinet to access the appliance, and close the doors when access is no longer necessary.
One risk when using cabinets in such manner is that the consumer may close the doors when the cabinet is actively operating in a manner in which significant heat is being generated, such as when cooking food items or performing washing functions. This can prevent proper ventilation for the appliance and cause appliance overheating, and can further increase the risk of fires, etc.
One solution to decrease this risk is to disconnect the appliance from its power source when the cabinet doors are closed. However, if the appliance is disconnected, the clock and other control features and settings on the appliance would have to be reset every time that the appliance was connected to a power source for use.
Accordingly, improved apparatus for reducing appliance overheating risks are desired in the art. In particular, apparatus which reduce appliance overheating risks while maintaining the appliance connection to its power source would be advantageous.